disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mwizi
Mwizi is a male baboon. He is a member of the Traveling Baboon Show, and appears in the episode of the same name. Appearance Mwizi is a tall baboon. Although slightly more well built than Uroho, he is almost identical to his friend Mwevi. His fur is pale brown, and his stomach, face, and the tip of his tail are a pale cream. He has a long snout and a pink nose. His brown eyes are rimmed with dark brown, and his eyebrows are black. His ears are grey, and his inner ears are a dark pink and on his head are two pale cream stripes which extend all the way to the top. His feet and hands are umber. Personality Mwizi is a born entertainer, who loves to act. He is a particularly skilled acrobat, and works well with with his fellow crew members. He is also well versed in the art of larceny, and will gladly steal food from others when their guard is let down. History The Traveling Baboon Show fter several Pride Landers gather together having heard of an amazing group of baboons, Mwizi leaps down to his friend Mwevi and onto his hands to perform a hand stand on him, all the while angering Fuli, who they use as a pedestal. After Bunga warns them off, another baboon, Uroho, welcomes them all to The Traveling Baboon Show. After a bit of friendly banter and jokes, the show begins, with Mwizi performing some incredible acrobatics and magic tricks with his two friends. At the end of the performance, the baboons thank the animals for coming. Bunga is left yearning to be part of the group and dashes away to see if they would consider it, prompting Kion to introduce himself and welcome them to the Pride Lands. When the baboons discover that he is the son of the king, they become a little nervous, with Uroho telling the cub that they need to rest up for their next performance. Later, the group start another show, with more animals watching the performance. Mwevi and Mwizi then take their leave, while Uroho begins a magic act. While the pair of acrobats start stealing food from a nearby tree, Ono catches them in the act, and chases them back to the show. When Mwevi and Mwizi return, they whisper into Uroho's ears about how Ono caught them stealing. In a bid to prevent the egret from telling the truth, the troop grab Ono and start flinging him around. When Ono finally reveals the truth, Uroho assures them that it's not what they think, though Ono also states how he caught Mwevi and Mwizi in the act. Bunga finds it difficult to believe, having been enchanted by their acts, and so Beshte is ordered to shake the tree. When the stolen food falls down, Uroho announces that the show is over, and the group starts to run. The troop separate, with Mwizi being pursued by Fuli. But the baboon manages to outsmart her, leaving Fuli to crash on the ground. Along the way, the troop startle a herd of sable antelopes, and, with the Lion Guard more invested in saving two of the antelopes that have fallen into the water, they soon cross the border into the Outlands, where the Lion Guard cannot follow. After Uroho's music lures Cheezi and Chungu away from outside their den, Mwevi and Mwizi decide to investigate Janja's Den. They start scavenging, but Janja soon arrives, and chases them out. They leap over Cheezi and Chungu's heads and pass their leader during their escape. Soon, the three baboons are running from the three hyenas. The three baboons wind up dizzying the hyenas in a large open space, before Uroho beckons them into a cave. Upon entering, they soon discover that it's a short walk to a dead end, and the hyenas close in on them, with Uroho pushing Mwevi and Mwizi in front of him. The hyenas are stopped suddenly by the Lion Guard, who refuse to let them eat the baboons. After their defeat, Janja warns them to stay away from his den, and Uroho thanks the Guard, admitting that they now feels bad. He asks if there's anything he can do to make up for his actions, and Kion has a suggestion. Back in the Pride Lands, Uroho hands out fruit to the Pride Landers, offering them a show at the same time. When Ono is pushed over towards him by Mwevi, Mwizi and Mwevi continue the show by throwing him around while Uroho takes a bow to the audience. Category:Monkeys Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Disney Junior characters Category:TV Animation characters